The Logan and Spawn Show
by Mewt00920
Summary: When Logan and Spawn have to host a TV show,things get a little crazy! T for violence.
1. Berserker

The Logan and Spawn Show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Logan, who is me.

Episode 1:

"How long are we doing this again?" Spawn asked. I replied, "Until we get enough money to get the site fixed." Ryu said, "It's going to take ALOT of money to fix a site crash." As Ryu and I said, Spawn and I were doing a TV show to raise money to fix my website because a bandwidth limit exceed caused it to crash. Suddenly, Link came out and said, "IT'S SHOWTIME!!" Then, Spawn and I got on stage, and the announcer said, "Live from Florida, it's the Logan and Spawn show!" "THANK YOU!" I responded to the cheering crowd. I said, "Our first guest today, a possessed knight, Berserker!" As said knight came on stage, a member of the crowd hit him with a tomato. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Berserker asked. I replied, "I guess there's somebody who hates you." "I'll get you for this!" shouted Berserker as he ran into the crowd.


	2. Assassin

The Logan and Spawn Show: And Now It Gets Crazy!

Episode 2

As Link took Berserker out of the building, I said, "Our next guest is a guy whose name describes his career, Assassin!" As he came out the whole crowd cheered. "I knew I would get that reaction." said Assassin. "I am the best bonus character in Soul Calibur 2." I replied, "Says who?" Assassin replied, "Most players." I said, "I don't know that, I haven't even unlocked you yet!" "That's true, he's only unlocked Berserker." said Spawn.


	3. Bonus: Colossus and Moon Knight glitch

The Logan and Spawn Show BONUS Chapter

Since I'm delaying episode 3, I'm giving you a bonus chapter! It's about Spawn discovering the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance play as Colossus and Moon Knight on PS2 and Xbox glitch.

One day, Spawn was playing Marvel: Ultimate Alliance on my Xbox. He was bored, so he went to try the play as Colossus and Moon Knight glitch he read about on . He tried it, and, to his surprise, it worked! He was playing through the whole Crimson Dynamo mission with his team as Wolverine, Iron Man, Colossus, and Deadpool. He then found out that Colossus's powers were exactly the same as the next-gen versions.

Authors note: I tried it this morning and, like with Spawn, it worked.


	4. Bonus 2:King Kong ride burning reaction

The Logan and Spawn Show bonus episode 2

The cast's reaction to the Universal Studios backlot fire, and a ride they liked that was destroyed because of it.

On May 31st, 2008, the cast was taking a 2 year break from their show that was going on at the time, The Logan Hour. We went to Universal Studios. I rode the ET ride, Ryu rode the Jaws ride, Spawn rode the Jurassic Park ride, and Link rode the King Kong ride. The next morning, when Link heard the King Kong ride was one of the things destroyed in the backlot fire, he burst into tears. I said to Link, "Kong is dead anyway." He attacked me for that comment. Spawn said, "Maybe you should file a complaint for the people who started the fire on accident." Link replied, "Compliant filed."


	5. Stan Lee meeting

The Logan and Spawn Show: Something crazy this way comes

Episode 3

Now here's episode 3.

Spawn and I were bored, so we went to the local comic book shop. Link entered with a music playing shirt on. He played the Imperial March from Star Wars. "What was that for?" asked Spawn. Link replied, "To be feared when I enter" I replied, "How are you going to be feared with music playing from your chest?" Then the owner of the shop, Steve, said, "Hey guys, Stan Lee is coming to visit tomorrow!" Back at home, we were getting comic books for Stan to sign. "I got Nightcat #1" said Ryu. "I got X-Men #1" said Spawn. "I got TMNT Adventures #5" I said. Spawn replied "A non-Marvel comic?" I replied "Yes. I'm trying to be unique" Link said "Maybe I'll get a non-Marvel comic" I replied "Don't you understand unique!?" The next day, we were at the comic shop with Stan Lee. He signed our comics, and we had lunch with him. After that, we said to our friend Talim "We got our comics signed and had lunch with Stan Lee!"


	6. Back To The Future part 4

**The Logan and Spawn Show**

**Back To The Future part 4**

**Episode 4**

**Authors note: Due to issues with Microsoft Word, I'm now making my stories with Microsoft Works Word Processor.**

**One day, Link and I were at GameStop when we found a familiar looking car in the parking lot. It was the DeLorean from Back To The Future! We accidentally took it back to 1910. We wrote a letter to Ryu and Spawn saying:**

_**Dear Ryu and Spawn, **_

_**Link and I accidentally went back to 1910 in the DeLorean from Back To The Future. Find some way to go back and rescue us.**_

_**From, Logan.**_

**So Spawn and Ryu teleported back to 1910. "Hey Clow!" said the local bully, Maxwell "Mad Dog" Valentine. I thought he was talking to me, but he was talking to my ancestor, George Clow. "So this is Maxi's ancestor." I thought. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" said Maxwell. George replied, "Hey Mad Dog!" Maxwell replied, "I don't like that name! Call me Maxwell!" We decided to escape in the DeLorean before we got involved. We got home, and decided to forget all about today with a little game of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance gold edition.**


End file.
